vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunstar
Summary Sunstar is an ancient doomsday weapon designed to conquer the universe by an unknown alien race and clashed with the Star Marshals along with the Stardroids. During the events of Mega Man V, Wily reactivates him in a last ditch effort to defeat Mega Man on the Wily Star. Despite his efforts, Sunstar is defeated but is spared by Mega Man in hopes of giving him another purpose in life, prompting a change of heart for the alien robot. Unfortunately, Sunstar's fusion reactor was damaged during the fight, which makes him self-destruct and destroy the Wily Star along with it, but not before Sunstar warns the hero and tells him to leave, giving Mega Man enough time to escape. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, 4-B with self-destruction | 5-B Name: Sunstar Origin: Mega Man Gender: Male Age: At least 20,000 years old (as old as Duo and the Stardroids) Classification: Extraterrestrial Robot built in the same era as the Stardroids Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Longevity, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Spaceflight, Can turn himself into an invulnerable fireball, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Easily generated this much energy during his fight with Mega Man, should be on par with a serious Duo as the Stardroids were the Star Marshalls' enemies), Solar System level with self-destruction (Generated an explosion this large when his fusion reactor self-destructed) | Planet level (Fought with Mega Man and should be superior to Wily's satellite lasers) Speed: Massively FTL (On par with Mega Man) with Massively FTL+ Travel Speed (Presumably superior to the Stardroids, who fought the Star Marshals across interplanetary distances) Lifting Strength: Class G via scaling | Class 10 via scaling Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Planet Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (Took several hits from Mega Man who was armed with the powers of the Stardroids, comparable to Duo) | Planet level Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles, Planetary with a suicide attack. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles (His beam could reach this far against Sunstar) Standard Equipment: His buster, which specializes in shooting fire. Intelligence: Sunstar is an ancient doomsday weapon with thousands of years of combat experience from fighting the Star Marshals. He is somewhat arrogant, stating that he wishes to "destroy all inferior lifeforms", but is nevertheless able to backup his boast by surpassing all of the Stardroids in power and giving Mega Man an incredibly hard time in their battle. Weaknesses: Sunstar's fusion reactor will become unstable if he takes too much damage, resulting in his destruction along with everything else around him. Some of his moves leave him open to attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charge Beam:' Charges a powerful beam to fire at an opponent. During the charging process, a barrier defends him from all attacks. *'Stardust:' Shoots four orbs that crawl along the ground slowly to surround a target before rising up to catch those who try to jump out of them. *'Sun Shots:' Fires several fireballs from his buster. *'Flame Charge:' Charges himself with energy, becoming invulnerable as he turns into a fireball to ram into his opponent. *'Fiery Rain:' Charges up for a while before unleashing a nigh-undodgeable shower of fireballs that deals immense damage. However, this attack can be interrupted by attacking him during the charging process, during which he's vulnerable. Key: Canon | Manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4